


Curiosity Killed the Villain

by gigglingaesthetic



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry-centric, M/M, Pining, gil has sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingaesthetic/pseuds/gigglingaesthetic
Summary: a confused harry hook realizes being evil doesn't mean living without love.





	Curiosity Killed the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> i usually hc harry as pan, but he's gay in this.
> 
> (i wrote this before i read the books, the original female characters are gil's oc sisters i just made up, also harry and gil have known each other for a long time, this is based on just the movies, not the books)

It wasn't his fault, really. Harry was curious. 

Curious about the way he never felt a thrill when Uma smiled at him, why he'd never asked a girl to the community dances the Isle held back in middle school, curious to why he found himself staring at Gil's long, soft hair too often, or why two summers ago he had kept feeling jittery every time he saw Carlos smile.

On the Isle, people didn't really do relationships. It was more every-man-for-himself. Uma always said that this place was full of sexually confused and emotionally stunted teenagers.

Behind closed doors, Uma was the most affectionate best friend you could ask for. Platonic cuddles and movie nights were always on the agenda. Usually at Gil's house. Uma brought the movie, Harry the snacks, and Gil his house.

It happened that on that one fateful day, Uma couldn't come, having to pick up an extra shift at the chip shop. And so that afternoon, a bag of chocolate under his arm, Harry made his way down the street toward Gaston's apartment.

 

Gaston was hissing at the king on tv. He had gotten less appealing with age, his hair fading to gray, his body shrinking but his neck still thick, his egg eating habit having been broken off years ago.

Harry quietly tiptoed past up the stairs. Gil had three sisters, Gail, Gabby and Gray. Gail and Gabby were fourteen year old twins, and Gray was the baby, being twelve. It was honestly like Gil turned into a whole different person around them, he was caring and careful and at a normal intellectual level. 

Gail and Gabby's bedroom door was closed, the 'PRIVATE! TWIN TALK!' sign still used, after five years. Gray waved at him from her own room, where she was bent over a diary. 

Gil's room was at the end of the hall. 

He knocked five times, the code from when they were kids- five times was more than most people would knock, but not enough to get suspicious- and upon hearing an 'Uh, come in!" flung open the door dramatically.

Gil was sitting on his bed, his shoes on the floor, pretty much looking like the average teenage boy. That did not stop Harry's heart from skipping a stupid beat and he couldn't understand why. Most of the guys he knew behaved this way around girls. Gil's hair may have been long, but he was definitely not a girl. 

"Hey dude," Gil grinned like a loyal puppy who's belly had been rubbed. It was stupid and shitty. Stupid and shitty for the way Harry felt his stomach drop.

Harry nodded with a genuine, non-maniacal smile. He never used 'hello' or 'goodbye'. Gil's mother, a polite, if not airheaded blonde from Gaston's village, one of his former admirers who infamously beat out her two sisters for Gaston after Belle had married the Beast, had raised Gil quite differently than Harry's father's bellowing commands.

"What're we watching today then?" Harry lilted. The (stolen) tv in Gil's room was old, but newborn compared to the ancient VHS under it. Ursula had happened to have a large VHS collection, and no room for it.

"Uma brings the movie," Gil shrugged. "Like, I don't know?" He pulled a box out from under his dresser. "She left this," He sifted around the contents of the box before pulling out a movie. 

The only thing Harry remembered about the movie that night is that the cover was purple. He couldn't watch it. There was something much more enthralling. Shrugging to show he didn't care, he sat back on the left side of the bed, kicking up his feet and taking up all the space he wanted. Everyone here did that. 

Everyone but one, Harry supposed, as Gil sat down as he would if Uma was there- on the right hand side, leaving plenty of room for where their tiny blue-haired leader usually sat in the middle- leaving a gap between them. A gap Harry yearned to narrow by moving closer.

"How much d'ya bet that Uma picked up the shift to watch Mal on the tv?" His accent was the cause of many swooning girls, but Harry hated the way he pronounced 'you'. Harry tilted his head as Gil turned back to look at him. Gil only laughed, and Harry bit his lip. He did move closer, a slight shift that made him hate himself for choking up. He had a reputation as the biggest flirt on the Isle, and charmed everyone he met.

There was no explanation for why he was clamming up, but he was nontheless, and he'd forgotten every flirty trick in the book. Why did Gil have this effect on him? Harry remembered flirting his way to a free loaf of bread from the baker's daughter that very morning. 

"Dude, are you okay?" The tension coiled through Harry's body must have been completely obvious, as Gil sensed it, turning toward him with nothing but concern on his face.

Gil said 'dude' a lot, was all Harry's mind could process. 

"Harry?" Gil never said his name. Harry unfroze, shaking his head lightly. He flashed Gil what he hoped was a flirty smile, although it probably looked more like a grimace.

"It's all good," Harry winked at him. He knew as soon as he saw the confused look on Gil's face that he would have to confess soon. 

::

It took him half an hour.

That might seem like a very short time, but those were the longest twenty- no wait, thirty- minutes of his life. Definitely longer than the time Uma and him were ten and got stuck in the stockroom of Ursula's for half an hour, where she kissed him and he had to explain gently that he didn't like her like that. 

Harry rubbed his fingers over the knuckle on his other hand. He hadn't worn his hook. Who wore a hook to hang out with your best friends? That was plain psychotic, and while Harry was unnerving and slightly maniacal, he was not a psychopath. Evil didn't mean insane.

"Gil?" They never used each other's first names, so Gil immediately fumbled for the pause button. He faced Harry with a concerned, albeit simple look.

"Ya can't hate me after this," Harry spoke up, flicking at his nail. Uma had painted them black two days before.

"Hate you? For what?" When Gil was nervous, he spoke in short sentences, as if afraid of setting someone off. 

Harry took a breath and quickly leaned in to press his lips to Gil's.

Gil was a little more inexperienced, Harry thought. Then again, everyone was more inexperienced than Harry when it came to kissing. 

Harry then realized he knew this because Gil was kissing back. His eyes were shut, and he seemed happy. Harry pulled away in shock. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. That had to be the first time he'd said that in his life.  
Gil only scrunched his nose in disbelief. "For what? That was, like, really great,"

"Ya sure?" Harry bit his lip. "It was... good for me too," He felt a rush of warmth to his cheeks, something described in the romance novels Uma secretly read, but Harry had never found himself flustered enough to feel the sensation Uma called 'blushing'. 

"Nice," Gil said awkwardly, looking at the floor. There was an unbearably silent pause.

Harry plucked up the courage to lace his fingers with Gil's calloused ones. His hand was warm and seemed to fit with Harry's in the most incredibly cliché way. Harry cursed Uma for reading him one of her romance novels.

"What'd you do," Harry asked curiously, "If I kissed ya again?"

Gil looked him dead in the eye. "I think it's kind of obvious?"

Harry grinned before leaning over.

::

BONUS:

The next morning, Harry entered the chip shop with a flourishing drop of his sword in the sword check. Trying to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that told him Gil would be here, Harry made his way to the back where Uma was sitting on top of the large table, the rest of their crew having not showed up yet. 

Harry noted that Uma was smirking, and not in her regular 'evil-taking-over-everything' smirk, but a 'I-know-a-secret" smirk.

Suspiciously, Harry gave an elaborate, yet slightly mocking bow that only he would get away with. 

She only beckoned him closer. "Harry. Come here." She crossed her arms over her chest, a devilish smile still on her face. Harry narrowed his eyes, moving cautiously toward her, as though she were a snake about to strike. 

When he was right next to her, she roughly yanked his arm, with quite a bit of strength for her tiny body, yanked him up onto the table. He blinked, trying to comprehend that she pulled his six foot tall frame. 

"Christ, Uma," he breathed, "What's the matter?"

"The matter," Uma began, "is that you kissed Gil."

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm roughly. "How in all of the Seven Seas did you find out?" He hissed in her ear.

Uma only chuckled. "Well, Gil's already here, he's in the bathroom, and we both know he isn't the best secret keeper."

That was true. When they were fourteen, they had lied and said Uma was sick at Harry's and couldn't be moved, just so she could get out of a shift of dishes. Gil had rather idiotically cracked, spilling everything accidentally.

Harry put his head in his hands. Uma patted his back. "Why are you upset?" She furrowed her brows. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Harry's head shot up in confusion. Uma laughed. "I probably knew before you did. I could just tell." She shrugged. "It's adorable, honestly."

"Well, we just kissed. We haven't actually made anything rea-" Harry cut himself off as Gil entered the room. At the sight of Harry his demeanor changed to a more stiff, awkward version of himself. "Hi."

"Hey there," Harry said quietly. Gil took a seat next to Uma and the three sat in total silence for about a minute, before Uma hopped off the table. "Well this is ridiculous. You two need to talk. I'm going to sacrifice so much and go voluntarily do the dishes. That is how much I care," She ruffled Harry's hair before gracefully walking towards the kitchen. 

Harry turned to Gil. "I might as well get it over with." He took a deep breath.

"I, well, I hope you gathered that I really like you," Harry began. "Here we're raised to believe that love is weak, but I disagree. Looking at you, I know that love is a powerful thing. It controls and shapes us, and Gil, only son of Gaston, I think I love you." It was the most sincere thing he had said, probably in his entire life. Harry was sick of flirting with people who he knew he wouldn't love. And he did think- no, he knew that he loved Gil.

Gil closed his eyes. "Dude, you know I'm not good with words." He took a pause. "But, like, I think I love you too? Like I think I might be in love with you, really."

Ignoring the sound of Uma's clapping ringing throughout the practically empty chip shop, Harry leaned over once more.

::

**Author's Note:**

> if harry seems a little ooc at the confession part, i know. i just feel that deep down the three of them are huge softies, and that harry is definitely more sentimental than he seems.


End file.
